Garden planters are well known and used to enhance the beauty of local surroundings by allowing plantings of all varieties to be used in any desired location. The typical garden planter includes a basket which is suspended from an overhead structure using rope, chain, wire, rods, tubing or other materials in a tripod configuration. The basket works to hold either soil or a flower pot along with its associated greenery. Another type of planter is the flower box-type planter which is a rigid structure configured in different shapes, that may be fixed or mobile and is not suspended.
A disadvantage in using these types of planters occurs when the plants and other greenery need to be watered. In hot and dry climates, plants must be watered frequently in order to keep them green and vibrant. In other instances the location of the planter makes it difficult to provide water to the plants. Thus, depending on the location of the planter, the frequency of watering and the number of planters involved, garden planters can require much effort just to keep the plants green and vibrant.
Another issue involving planters occurs when the user wishes to view the planter at night or in a darkened environment. In order to view the planter in darkness, most often the user must add a floodlight or some other form of task lighting that is projected up to the planter. This can be difficult, requiring the addition of lighting fixtures, wires and other electrical devices to locations that will enable the planter to be illuminated. Although light can be projected toward the planter, often the planter still is in partial darkness where it is difficult to see the plant color(s) even with this illumination. Thus, the need exists to provide a garden planter system that can be easily irrigated that removes the user's burden of continually watering the planter while also enabling the planter to be easily illuminated in a nighttime or dark environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.